Rysavy
Rysavy is a Toa of Air from Repicheep - Toa of Irony's series An Unnatural Series of Events. He is a member of the Toa Tedra and resides on Tedra Nui. Biography Rysavy was one of six Toa to receive his power when then-Toa Uren fulfilled his destiny and became a Turaga. Some time in the past, he and an as-yet-unnamed Toa of Ice left on a mission to another island. Their ship sank in a storm, and he was later picked up by a slave ship. What became of the other Toa is still unknown. He was eventually sold at a slave market in Jhameika where he was bought by a wealthy Menirun. After serving him for several years, he joined the Menirun loyalist army as a means of aquiring his freedom. He proved very effective at interrogation and was placed in the Pyramid Penitentiary in Diagirr. Over the years, he worked his way up the chain of command, until he was placed in charge of the entire prison. Though he still interrogated, he was only ever sent high security prisoners, as he had other duties as well. When Cedrak, Taiyu, and Koth were brought in, he was placed in charge of interrogating them. Assuming them to be rebels, he tortured Cedrak and Taiyu, in an attempt to wring information out of them. When Koth was brought to him, he revealed himself to him. After an argument with Koth that turned to blows, Rysavy's curiousity was peaked, so he spied on King Yuniro, using his Kanohi Iden. After seeing the king planning to attack his home island, Rysavy offered to help the three others escape. He and Koth, who posed as a double agent, went through the prison's encrypted prison list and located any prisoners jailed on charges of "rebellion." He found the substance that had been used as an antidote for their Vorzhic venom injections, and while trying to determine just what it was, he found a much larger stash of the substance. He helped distruibute the substance to everyone on his list of rebels within the prison and told them to wait for their escape before drinking the concoction. When the rebels teleported into Diagirr, he joined the rebels as they broke out of prison. Once the prison guards were subdued, he enlisted the help of three Etellor and one of the Menirun sent to rescue Cedrak and Taiyu to teleport all the rebels to the battle. After the battle, he stayed with the other Toa Tedra in the MERAH, until they were returned to Tedra Nui. Personality Most of time, Rysavy acts very much like a stereotypical Toa of Air. At heart, he is very fun-loving. However, having spent many years in the military with much of that time spent as an interrogater, he has developed a harsh side that tends to manifest when under significant stress. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Air, Rysavy has the ability to manipulate his element, ranging from creating breezes and gale force winds, to creating a temporary vacuum in a confined area. He also wears a Kanohi Iden, and thus can project his astral form. Appearances *An Unnatural Naming Day Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Individuals